Why can't we be together
by It's all bout life
Summary: Mia has no other choice than to forget Jayden and marry a perfect man.
1. The call

Hi! this is my my second fanfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

The battle was just over and everybody were doing their jobs. Antonio had gone for his tour, Mia was still here doing her cooking Emily and mike had gone to the village and had house was right next to Mia's. They had been together for a long time .

* * *

there were tears coming out of Mia's eyes. She was holding Jaydens hands and slowly her hands lefthis"I guess this is goodbye"and she hugged Jayden tight and ran away.

"Jayden Jayden wake up"

"Mia you are right here!"he said hugging her.

"Jay I was sleeping right next to you and you kicked me on my stomach"

"oh I'm so sorry"

"just go off to sleep. goodnight"

"goodnight"

* * *

It was 6 in the morning when Mia received a call from her parents.

"hello"

"hi sweetie pie "

" oh hi mom"

" I just wanted to make you aware that your father just came across a fain heart attack"

"what"

"It's alright honey, I'm giving the phone to your dad"

"hello"

"daddy are you alright?!"

"yes sweetie. we have not got the reports yet i don't know what will happen now, weather I'll stay alive or die soon-"

"daddy daddy don't say that!"

"wait sweetie listen to me, I have always listened to you,and you have always listened to me. Just accept this one request of mine , your mom and I were thinking of getting you married we have found a perfect boy for you do not say no"

her father tells her every thing about that boy and shuts the phone.

Mia was in a shock . Jayden had just removed his top and from the bathroom he looks at Mia's face,shocked face.

he huggs her "what happened"

Mia explains ever thing to him

she starts crying and goes to her house and locks herself in her room. How can she live without Jayden. she receives a text message from her mother saying 'WE WILL BE COMING TO HIM AND YOUR FATHER IN A WEEK,YOUR ENGAGEMENT WILL BE DONE THERE AN HOUR AFTER YOUR FRIEBD ANTINIO COMES.'

NOTHING MORE WORSE THAN THI SCOULD HAPPEN TO MIA. she fainted.

**how was my first part of my second fic? if you want me to continue please review and tell me:). + I don't like making it small but only if I know how good it is I will continue or I'll chuck it**


	2. MEETING JINGLE

Mia somehow hid from every body nothing comforted her nothing at all even Emily . She knew her parents and and also knew their strict decisions.

there was nothing that made her laugh. Except for knowing how horrible her mom was at texting now she become better but can't text from her phone

"friebd, antinio haha still not perfect "

why can't we be together? She kept thinking to herself ' Just two more hours for them to arrive ' 'one and half' 'one'

she went to pick up her mom-dad not the perfect guy she knows every detail about him except foe his name.

emily came along with her

when Mia's parents came...

"mom dad it's been too long"

"I know sweetie to long"

" mom this is Emily Emily this is my mom and dad" (I did not think of a name)

"where's he?"

"oh sweetie I forgot to tell you his name. Its jingle"

"mom we'll talk later. lets get into the car"

"yes sweetie,but jingle has not come"

"oh but I have work to do"

"me and and my other samurai best friend Jayden the red ranger who is now an architect and is working with me we have some work to do"

"Mia you told us that you took leave"

"yes but I need to finish something really important .after finishing that I get the leave Emily please can you wait with mom and dad till jingle comes and than take them home?"

"yes Mia now go and finish your work"

* * *

Emily thinking:- I wish she gets her last MINUTES with Jay. good she made an excuse of extra work. now I just have to wait for that jingle.

* * *

with mia and jayden:-

"Jayden I can't live without you!" Mia said while hugging him in the forest.

"I can't change my dads decision. I love you I want to marry you and only you!"

"MIA we can't .I love you and care about you" he replied hugging her even tighter.

"Jayden even I care about you , I care about you I care about you I care about you I care about you I care about you I care about you I car-" she stopped saying this when Jayden kissed her this was the last time the last wonderful kiss.

there were tears coming out of Mia's eyes. she was holding Jayden's hands and slowly left them"I guess this is goodbye "

and Mia ran away.

Jayden was still there surprised that his horrible nightmare came ture

he said to himself

" was it pas twelve at that time because I remember my dad telling me that morning dreams do come true."

* * *

Mia went to the public restroom and then wased her face applied her makeup to hide her sad face and headded home. while going home she gave Jayden a text message saying 'come to my house everybody is here'

"your back sweetie" "yes mom" she replied in a dull way

"where's Jayden?"

" fores...he has more work to do"

"sweetie go and meet jingle he is in your room"

"ok"

while going in her room only one thing was going on and on in in her mind.

;- your room your rooom oh shit I hope he did not see my love diary ! please no no no nono

she opens the door goes inside and shuts the door.

"hi"

"hi"

"I'm jingle "

"um...yeah ...Mia" and she shook hands withe him.

" hahahahahah you forgot your own name!"

"ha ha yeah" she tried making a fake laugh"

" oh i just suck at meeting people "

jingles thinking ' oh I am so much in love with her!

"Mia... I'M surprised that you ask me how my is jingle?"

"that would be rude i suppose?"

"yeah but I'm yoused to it"

I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE BUT I HAD TO MAKE IT SHORT TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL GET WIFI IN ABOUT TWO HOURS TRAVELLING SO,,, I'LL CONTINUE THEN BUT TELL HOWZZZZATT?THNX...


	3. Second dream

..." yeah but I am used to it"

* * *

(Jayden's place)

"Mia 'snif snif' we scant be together . 'would never say this but curse u Mia's parents!"

"I can't live without her"

"Jay are you crying?"

"huh?.Antonio oh it's you㈶6㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7"

" dude I thought you must have settled in these days!"

"It's nice to see you but I was soooooo much in live with her that I cannot stop crying!"

"think of something else, try creating jokes thans sit ting and crying!"

" I have been trying every thing I think of, Mia just comes㈵0㈵0. Hey mia what are you doing here?"

"Jay where is Mia?"

"right next to you" ㈷4

"I don't see her Jay"

" Mia why don't you tell him!"

"Jay you are hallucinating ! ¡"

"what were you saying Antonio where are you?"

"Jayden Jayden you should just go off to sleep"

" no I have been getting a dream of Mia drowning since yesterda- oh shit Mia!"

jayden left the house going to Mia's place. Antonio came along with him.

"hi my sweetie's friends"

"hi hellow" and they met Mia's family well especially jingle... Jay wanted to know why his loves going-to-be husband.

"hey where's Mia" Emily asked.

" I,don't know she went to her room long back." That's when Jayden remembered. "Can I go find out?"

"maybe she is in a slight shock of getting engaged why dont Jayden and Emily check on my sweetie?"

" yeah" and j ans em went to her room . Her rooms door was open Emily went towards the bathroomand the heard water filling and no sound!

Jayden just knew what Mia was doing. He said" Mia don't do that please please " there was no response Jayden then realised that the door was just shut not locked they opened the door and Mia in the tub filled with water Mia was sucideing¡

Jayden quickly removed Mia, was still breathing Emily said " I'll go call the others,"Emily was about to go when mia suddenly said" stop!. Dont tell them!"

"Mia Mia you are fine" Jayden said . "I'm fine just tell the others that I was changeing into my night suit nothing else. + I am tired and I'll go off to . just goo"

They both went downstairs . They told every body what mia told them to say. Within an hour everybody went home Kevin went alone Emily was holding Mike . Antonio was looking at the picture of his crush Lauren. Jayden just went home maybe hallucinating .

SORRY to make it sooooo small but I'll continue when I have timer tell me what you think will happen to them as Mia's engagement is only two days away!


	4. The engagement

Mia was sleeping in her room and she wa dreaming shr saw her stoping a fight for her between Jingle and Jayden . She woke up and saw Jingle running to her room "are you ok?"

"yes"

"how are you here?"

"you were screaming"

"I'm fine you must be tired go back Jingle."

what is happening to me? I am no more feeling bad for Jayden? am I mature enough to forget hesrtbreaking things?Jayden'sniff sniff' why can't I make decision?I think I am falling for Jingle. what to do?

she saw the time and realized that it 2:10 in the morning. shee thought:- what if my dream came true? no no no no it can't be no way!.

she went off to sleep while thinking of her future.

* * *

The next morning. At Jaydens house.

"hi guys :("

" Jayden we have come here to make you feel better "㈴4㈴4

"thank you . But I would like to be alone for some time"

" ok but only after you rest properly in front of us thou were hallucinating "

" I Know but Mia just doesn't go out of my mind!"

"come on we'll take you the coffee shop and you will feel better."

" Ok I hope so"

* * *

"Mia Mia sweetie come fast we are getting late"

"where are we going?"

" darling have you forgotten ? We have to pick up Jingles parents"

" yeah yeah."

* * *

At the airport :-

"hi hello"

blah blah blah All the meeting thingS㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0

* * *

At Mia's house :-

Mia was told to talk to Jingle so they were sitting her room.

" I don't believe I will get engaged tomorrow and married a month after that"

" I know I don't think you knew this but when we were two our parents had fixed our wedding. This had to come Mia"

"yeah I know"

there was a knock on the door.

"who is it"

"it's me Emily"

"you have finally come! . Jingle I need to go collect the special dress for the engagement. Bye"

"bye"

and she left jingle there.

* * *

" so Mia are you finally over Jayden?"

" ya I've kinda fallen for Jingle"

"what is so great about Jingle?"

" He is so great I have still not found any faults in him he iOS so...I don't know...perfect"

"Mia your dress has finally arrived!"

" oh my god it is soooo beautiful!"

"you will look like a princess tomorrow"

" I always wanted this day to come but not like this. I have been getting this feeling that I have been hurting Jayden by marrying Jingle."

"you are hurting him but he will overcome it "

they continue their talk at home

"are you Sure that he will overcome it?"

" he has not eaten properly and has been hallucinating but he will overcome it ."

Mia started to cry.㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7

" I hope he overcomes it I can't live my life thinking that I have ruined some other persons life!"

Mia was crying till it was time to go.

" Emily don't you think getting this is too early foR me?"

" of course not I got married to mike two months ago + I am younger too you"

" you're right . Goodnight"

" goodnight"

* * *

"Goodnight Jayden"

"goodnight u guys thnx for distracting me "

" c'mon pal we came do anything for " mike replied.

* * *

Emily was hugging mike they were sleeping but Emily evoke up too se the text from Mia ㈳6㈳6㈳6 it said ' oh no no no oh nono no oh dash it I am getting engaged today!'

" I guess I wasn't that exited on my wedding day I was nervous!"

"really" mike said hugging her tighter " I was exited ➕nervous. Emily stay in bed for sometime pleaseeeeeeee weeeeeeseeeee㈎3㈎3㈎3㈎3㈎5㈎5㈎5㈎5

" fine for some more time then I have to get Mia ready good she is only getting engaged today or I would have been gat Mia's house getting her ready since about two hours ago."

" Now stop talking 'kiss kiss㈎3㈎3㈎3' intake rest before the heavy day."

"yes"㈎5㈎5㈎3㈏8㈏8㈏8㈍9㈍9㈍9㈍9㈍9

* * *

Jayden was sleeping when he got an text message from Kevin the timing has been changed they have to arrive an hour early for Mia's engagement On the cruise . He replied ok. He had totally recovered from the sadness he was ready to see his love go away from him and he would not get emotional ." I thought that I e would be sad today but I am just feeling awkward."

* * *

At the engagement all the guests who were invited had come they all collected in the hall and the music was playing Jayden had still not come. Mia kept waiting for him the engage ment time had come and the rings where coming on a pillow.㈎1㈎1㈎1㈎1㈎2㈎2㈎1㈎1Mia did not look at jingles face at all she was just looking at the door.

" Mia sweetie don't look at the door"

"yes." mia don't cry hold it in hold it in Jayden will come he will come. That is what mia thought.

jingle was about to put the wedding ring when the door burst open . It was Jayden. Bay den greeted everybody and apologised Thor being late . Mia removed her hand from Jingles grip and walked towards Jayden she stopped in front of him. And then the gave him a tight slap✋㈑0㈑0✋✋✋and then hugged him tight . He did not wrap his around her she held the sleeve of his shirt and sat on the floor not realise isn't that his shirt tore and there was a tattoo in which there was a heart in which Mia's name was written. Jingle saw that and relied some thing . Mia did not remember what happened but then hen she was on the deck of the cruise listening to the shouting of her father and crying.

" Mia had you lost your mind there, you made us feel ashamed in front of every body "

" darling you are hurting her his is enough you have crossed the limits!"

"no she has crossed the limits!"

someone's voice said "stop!" That was Jingle.

" You did not even ask mia if she wanted to marry me. Every girl has a right to live a happy life .if she would marry me she would never be happy ㈳9㈳9 "

" Mia I am sorry " said her father

"I am sorry too. I as being your mother should have asked you about getting married first"

Mia was still weeping but stopped when jingle said" Mia you are free to go" and Jayden entered she ran to him hugging him and then finally kissed him .she had forgotten that how good it felt when his hips touched hers.

" thank you Jingle , thank you all"㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5

and thenMia was taken to his room in the cruise ship

* * *

Mia and Jayden were asked if they wanted to get married on this ship the said no as they wanted to take it slow.

* * *

It was then when Jayden after a year from this incident proposed her. The said yes and they got married after two months.

* * *

4yrs later

Mia was singing as she put her 2 year old daughter to sleep and Jayden came to her and hugged her tight and rubbed her belare and said " I can't wait for the other one" Mia smiled and turned towards him ands kissed him ㈎3㈎3㈎3㈎3㈎3and Then they both left he room . They went to hall and watched their favourite romantic movie.

**WHOAH THET WAS A LOT OF TYPING! I AM TIRED. TELL ME HOW IT IS I NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD WAS THIS STORY AT LEAST THE LAST CHAPTER㈷4 ㈳9㈳9㈳9㈌0㈊5㈊3㈍1㈍1㈍1㈍1㈺2㈺1㈺7㈍4㈍5㈉6㈻0㈺9.**


End file.
